


The Spider and the Fly

by SquiddyGirl



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddyGirl/pseuds/SquiddyGirl
Summary: Due to an arranged marriage set up by her parents, Samantha Archaeid meets the famous actor known as Mark Fischbach. Not much is known about him, and with much reluctance, she does go through with the marriage. Now being his wife, she slowly uncovers the truth on who he used to be and realized she might have made a mistake being his wife...





	The Spider and the Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first official story I am writing with my OC, and it took a long time for me to write just the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it as well as leave a comment and share! <3

“Miss Archaeid! Please get down from the tree!” One of the servants hollered as he stared up helplessly at the woman, who was laying on top one of the sturdy branches of an oak tree, “You are going to be late for your piano practice!” Despite his soft voice, it was dripping with annoyance as it was about to be 3pm. The woman however really did not give any care about that. She merely looked over to the side, only seeing the worried expression of the poor servant.

“Do I really have to, Len? I mean-- I don’t even like the piano! Mom and dad keep forcing me to play it, especially to show off their ‘precious girl.’” She began to say, gesturing to her black makeup and clothes, “Besides, It’s not like I'm going to play in the futu-” 

''Miss Archaeid that is enough!” The servant now raised his voice, huffing in annoyance as his glare now began to darken, “I am not leaving until you get down from that damn tree! Mr. Fischbach will be here to see you and the last thing we want is for you to mess it up like the other suitors!” 

The woman couldn’t help but to flinch ever so slightly at his words, but let out a groan as she finally caved in. She began to climb down, mumbling a string of curses under her breath before she finally went to the ground. “Thank you. there are a variety of outfits for you to choose for tonight. I am positive the guest will be astounded with you either way though.” Len explained as they both walked to the entrance of the mansion. She sighed, rolling her eyes, “Who is this guy? I mean… I am aware he is important and all, but he seems like any other person.” She knew calling this ‘suitor’ ordinary was a long stretch, but she really didn’t see the appeal of him. She was aware he was a rather wealthy actor, living in an old style manor and everything. It was basically a cookie-cutter lifestyle she had seen over and over again with countless men and women.

“Well, he was the only person who replied back positively on your papers this time. And you did tell your parents he looked rather charming in the photos.” Len replied bluntly, making the woman wince in regret. Fuck, she forgot she commented something like that about him. It was true though, he was stunning. She was surprised though was that he replied nicely to her own photos in return. From what she accounted she wore her black dress and makeup despite her parents disapproval since they thought it would scare away potential suitors. “I mean.. That’s a good sign… right?” She mumbled to herself, finally entering the rather vintage mansion, “Tell mom and dad i’ll be in the piano room in twenty minutes Len, I need to get ready.” The servant nodded and walked away to do so, leaving Spider as she went to her room. 

He was right at least, there were multiple outfits for her to choose from. All were bright and colorful and it made her eyes burn. The only one that at least wasn’t sore to her was a beautiful red gown. Fischbach… liked red, right? Well she assumed that since he wore a nice red suit in the pictures. That and it was actually cute. She took off her black outfit, slipping on the red dress. She gave a good long look at herself in the mirror, examining her curves and her body. The dress was actually cute on her. She squinted however, as she noticed a black smudge on the collar of the dress. Some of her makeup must have gotten on it when she was trying it on. It wasn’t noticeable but.. She knew her parents would have a fit. She cursed to herself and went to her vanity, taking out makeup wipes and trying to wipe off the remaining makeup from her face and dress. Her dark brown hair was a bit nappy too from putting on the dress. She put on matching red lipstick and eyeshadow to go with her dress, as well as put on a bow in her hair so she could at least look approachable. Once she was finished she gave herself a long look in the mirror again, taking it in. Her small freckles were popping out vibrantly from the style she was wearing, which was a rare sight every now and then. She felt… bright.

She also felt like a fucking clown.

The realization of the situation finally hit her. All of this.. For one guy? She knew the reasons but… she couldn’t help but to have an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She hated this, but there was no backing out now. 

“Samantha!”

A voice rang out from outside her room, making her flinch. It was her mother. 

“You said you would be down here in twenty minutes! Hurry up please before our guest arrives! Or do I have to go up there myself?”

Samantha glared at the doorway, but said nothing as she walked out, carefully going down the staircase and seeing her mother and father wearing fancy outfits that looked brand new. 

“Now, that is what I like to see! All bright and ready for Mr. Fischbach.” Her father proclaimed with a wide smile. Her mother hummed contently, nodding in approval, “Indeed! Now make your way to the piano room and practice! He should be here soon and we want to make sure you make a good-- what is on your dress?” Her mother’s cheery tone dropped as she noticed the dark makeup stain on her dress. “Oh.. some makeup got on me- It’s no big deal though.” She tried to brush off with a nervous smile. She began to walk past them but felt her mother’s tight grip on her wrist, making her freeze and visibly flinch.

“YES IT IS! You are filthy now!! Your entire outfit is ruined! We are not letting you go out there and present yourself to him like you are a filthy animal!” Her mother’s voice rang in her ears as she yelled, but Samantha yanked her arm away in panic and annoyance. “Mom, I am not a slob.. And I am not going back upstairs to change. He’s on his way after all.” She couldn’t help but to throw some venom at her at the last bit and stomped to the piano room, feeling her parents dark gazes.

“She will never get a proper man being such a filthy mess.”  
“I’m aware love… just take deep breaths.”

She forced herself to continue walking as she heard her mother’s words, her fists clenched as she entered the elegant piano room. Samantha sat on the stool, resting her head in her hands as her elbows were on the keys of the piano. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before sitting up, fixing her hair as her hands were on the keys of the piano. There was a clearly tired gaze in her eyes, as if hearing those words were like a record player in her head. She shook her head, trying to forget it all as she began to play the song she was practicing for a long time now; The Flea Waltz. Her hands were trembling as she did so, her fingers nearly going over the wrong keys. She winced as she felt one of them press the wrong note, tensing up as she awaited to hear a noise of disapproval or a shout from the other room. She didn’t however, which made her body relax. 

She continued, every now and then messing up a note. Once she finished she trembled, waiting to hear the onslaught of complaints from her parents… but didn’t. With confusion she turned around, seeing none other than the man in the photos. He looked average height, and had warm chocolate brown eyes that made her almost mesmerized in them. He wore the exact red suit that she had seen in his portrait, his black hair slicked neatly back as he held a cane. He had an amused smile from seeing her play, making her rather flustered. From behind however, she noticed her parents eagerly watching, giving judgmental glares at the woman that the man did not even notice.

“My, that is wonderful playing my dear!” He complimented, his eyes scanning her up and down. Samantha blushed at his words, her own heart pounding against her chest. “Mm, thank you. It is a bit difficult for me to play but… I am glad you enjoyed it!” She managed to reply, standing up and offering her hand, “You… you must be Mr. Fischbach right…?” He chuckled softly at her from using his last name, but it wasn’t a mocking tone. It was more genuine. “Yes, but please call me Mark, Miss Archaeid-- or well.. Samantha.” Samantha couldn’t help but giggle along with him, an eased smile across her face. Mark grabbed her hand and leaned down, kissing it softly as he glanced up at her, “Such a lovely pleasure meeting you.”

Samantha’s face immediately went red and her body did an internal jolt, her vision instantly blurring as the scenery became monochromatic. It also felt empty… there was no sign of anyone. She was by herself in this rather unsettling place. She blinked and the room sparked back to life in color, her gaze fixated on Mark who was still smiling up at her with that warm expression. She then smiled back in return, her grip on his hand getting firmer,

“Lovely pleasure to meet you too.”


End file.
